


Gêneros

by carolss



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Você deveria ter me contado que Italia não era uma menina”





	Gêneros

Geralmente o marido dela dormia fácil e calmamente assim que eles se deitavam na cama, mas naquela noite ele parecia um tanto tenso, eventualmente Hungria pergunta :

“Algum problema ?”

“Você deveria ter me contado que Italia não era uma menina”

“Eu assumi que você sabia também”

“Se eu soubesse você acha que eu deixaria ele andar por ai em um vestido ?”

“Eu não vejo qual é o problema, eu passei a minha infância com um menino e eu acho que me ajudou a ganhar perspectiva sobre alguns assuntos, e talvez isso venha a ajudar Italia a não se importar tanto com coisas como normas de gênero quando ele crescer e simplesmente ser do jeito que ele quiser ser”

“Eu me lembro...você sente falta daquela época?”

“De algumas coisas, depois que eu descobri quem eu era realmente esconder o meu gênero se tornou muito cansativo, mas eu gostava do jeito que os homens olhavam para mim antes, como uma igual e não alguém que devia ser protegida, alguém que não deveria pisar em um campo de batalha. Na verdade esse foi um dos motivos pelos quais eu decidi vir para a sua casa, você era um dos poucos que olhava para mim do mesmo jeito caso eu estivesse usando calças e uma armadura ou um vestido”

“Eu não sabia disso...talvez seja porque eu na verdade eu já gostava de você naquela época, mesmo quando eu achava que você era um menino”

“Eu não sabia disso também”

“Minha querida você tem muitas qualidades mas notar quando alguém gosta de você não é uma delas”

“Eu suponho que não...você gostaria mais ou menos de mim se eu fosse realmente um homem ?”

“Eu não sei. Eu sei que eu gosto de você agora”

“Boa resposta” ela diz e da um beijo leve nos lábios de seu marido pouco antes de adormecer.


End file.
